russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDMZ Schedule
89 DMZ (DZMZ 89.1) (Danze Muzic Zone) is the FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). Profile (89 DMZ 89.1 DZMZ FM Manila) 89 DMZ 89.1 DZMZ FM is an FM radio station owned and operated by the Philippine government-sequestered media company Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and managed by the Manila Radio station and IBC Entertainment group. It broadcasts 24 hours daily with a transmitting power of 25 KW, which makes a dominant player as a capable of reaching and covering Mega Manila and its surrounding areas and provinces. It is popularly known for its slogan Sayaw Pinoy!, it offers a mix of dance music, remixed music and OPM (Original Pinoy Music). It is the flagship FM station of Danze Music Zone Network in the Philippines. The station's studios are located at Broadcast City in Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the transmitter is located at San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. After being absent for almost 10 years, DZMZ was relaunch as 89 DMZ on a test broadcast in July 1, 2011 and branded as iDMZ 891 in August 28, 2011. In 2013, it reverted its original brand as 89 DMZ with an all-new logo and jingle and reformed programs on August 2013 as the second repetition and retained its slogan Sayaw Pinoy! and the retained the dance music format. The change of name turned out to be highly successful since according to the KBP Radio Research Council survey, it ranked popularity as the No. 1 upscale dance music FM radio station in Mega Manila as enjoys strong ratings nationwide since its inception in 2011, the third half of 2013 and lately in the first quarter of 2013. 89 DMZ marked its 25th year as the nation's #1 dance music station in November 2014, with a theme Celebrating 25 Years of Danze Music Zone. 89 DMZ marked its 28th year as the nation's #1 dance music station in November 18, 2017 with a theme Celebrating 28 Years of Danze Music Zone, and an anniversary concert party Sayaw Pinoy!, 28 Years of Danze: 89 DMZ 28th Anniversary Party. 89 DMZ Manila operates with its provincial stations: *85 DMZ Baguo (DWMZ 85.1) *89 DMZ Iloilo (DYNZ 89.2) *89 DMZ Cebu (DYMZ 89.8) *89 DMZ Davao (DXMZ 89.3) Visit the website: :www.89dmz.com Follow us: :Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/idmzsayawpinoy/ :Twitter - https://twitter.com/idmzsayawpinoy :Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/89dmz/ :For more info call or text 0915-6374444 or e-mail: info@89dmz.com Schedule : Monday (6 am to 6 am, the following day is Slow Jam, 24 hours of down beat mix) : 6 am - The Morning Danze - The Sting : 10 am - Kaye D-Lyte - Kaye : 2 pm - The Unbeatable Show - The Unbeatable : 5 pm - The Early Club - DJ Ouch : 9 pm to 6 am - Slow Jam automation : Tuesday-Thursday : 6 am - The Morning Danze - The Sting : 10 am - Kaye D-Lyte - Kaye : 2 pm - The Unbeatable Show - The Unbeatable : 5 pm - The Early Club - DJ Ouch : 9 pm - Strictly Ballroom (ballroom music) - Jude Rocha : 12 mn - Power Remix - The Destroyer : 3 am to 6 am - Megamix automation : Friday : 6 am - The Morning Danze - The Sting : 10 am - Be Heard! : 12 nn - Kaye D-Lyte - Kaye : 2 pm - The Hitlist (the top 30 hottest hits) - The Force : 5 pm - Mobile Circuit - The Destroyer : 8 am - Be Heard! (replay) : 10 pm - Bigfish Radio : 2 am to 6 am - Megamix automation : Saturday : 6 am - The Morning Danze - The Sting : 9 am - Rockin’ Manila (alternative rock and hard rock from past and present) - The Executioner : 12 nn - Back to the 80's n' early 90's (80's and early 90's music) - Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy : 3 pm - Baddest of the 90's n' 2K (90's and early 2000's music) - DJ Alfie and Deejay Boo : 7 pm - Rockin’ Manila (Pinoy alternative rock from past and present) - The Force : 9 pm - Saturday Clubbing (party clubbing music) - DJ Marlon with The Destroyer : 12 mn - Back to the 80's n' early 90's (80's and early 90's music automation) : 2 am to 6 am - Megamix automation : Sunday - Wave 24 (24 hours of pure new wave music - 6 am to 6 am, the following day) : 6 am - The Unbeatable : 10 am - DJ Art : 2 pm - Mick Flame : 6 pm - ZJ Ziggy : 9 pm to 6 am - New wave music automation 'Segments' * The Word (2-minute top-of-the-hour newscast from Monday to Saturday 7am - 6pm with Kaye) * Pinoy in-a-Raw (everyday, 2 OPM hits played every hour from Monday to Saturday, except Wave 24) 'DJs' * The Sting (Terence Khan) * Kaye (Kaye Tan) * The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) * DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) * Jude Rocha * Mick Flame * The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) * The King (Arthur Serzo) (station manager/program director) * The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) * Marc the Spark * ZJ Ziggy * DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) * Deejay Boo (Boo Martinez) * DJ Art * DJ Marlon (Marlon Tagalicud) Radio Commercials (89 DMZ) Voiced by: Terence Khan :Warning: (Robust, Liverade, Fatout, Growee, C-Lium Fibre, Fern-C Kidz, Memo Plus Gold) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. :Causion: (Propan TLC, BitterGo, Nutrilin, Cherifer Syrup and PedZinc, Charantia, Appebon Kid) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. :Beware: (MX3 Capsule, MX3 Plus, Tiki-Tiki, Optein, Memory Plus, Thiocell, Scotts) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. See also *sp-updtmclibrary: The iDMZ "Sayaw Pinoy!" Business Plan / Mary Rose Juanson Demetillo *Revamped of iDMZ 891 last October 2014 *DMZ stations nationwide unite for stronger DMZ Philippines